Nanael
Nanael is an angel from Heaven and the overseer of the Queen's Blade tournament. However, Nanael has a hidden agenda of her own, as she plans to create a male harem and exile all of the women. Due to her foolish behavior in Heaven, she was put on probation and exiled to the mortal world by the Head Angel. As further punishment, she carries a vial of "Holy Milk", which she must not allow to be spilled; she loses powers in direct proportion to how much milk is lost from the vial. Nanael uses telekinesis in combat, and can manifest a sword called the Celestial Saber which can fight independently of her in the anime. She also has various attacks such as the Holy Dive and the Falling Star Kick Nanael's right wing is considerably shorter than the left one, forcing her to beat each wing at a different speed in order to fly properly. Appearance Nanael has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature are that her wings being asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned. Abilities Despite her generally friendly attitude and clumsy behavior, Nanael is a surprisingly skilled and powerful fighter. Her personal weapon is the Celestial Sabre, which she wields through Telekinesis. For her to fight seriously against such inferior organisms goes against her policy. As such, she prefers long range combat, although she has plenty of powerful close range attacks, like the falling star kick. Being an angel, she is more powerful than any human, although she is sometimes limited by her vial of holy milk, and depending on how much is spilled corresponds to her strength. Gallery Nanael Torture.jpg Nanael X Hachiel.jpg Fallen Nanael White.png Fallen Nanael with Hachiel.jpg Fallen Angel Nanael.png Fallen Nanael Grin.jpg Fallen Nanael Inferno.png Tasty Fallen Nanael.jpg Nanael Figure.jpg Dark Nanael.jpg Nanael and Nanael.jpg Nanael Bikini.jpg Trivia *Nanael is based on an actual angel in the hebrew lore of the same name. Nanael is the 53rd guardian angel and rules over philosophy and abstract sciences. *Nanael's title is "The angel of light," although she sometimes goes by "The angel of hope." *She is voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Jessica Calvello (English). *In the videogames, her Falling Star Kick resembles the Unison Kick, used by Shinji Ikari's EVA-01 and Asuka Langley Soryu's EVA-02 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. On the other hand, in the anime adaptation, the same move resembles the Giga Drill Break from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Also in the videogames, her Holy Dive attack are a reference from two series from the Gundam franchise: The Wings of Light used by Usso Ewing's V2 Gundam from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam and the Moonlight Butterfly used by Loran Cehack's Turn A Gundam from the same named series. *Other references she does in the anime adaptation is doing the Kira Pose used by Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier and saying "Shut up, shut up, shut up!", the same phrase used by Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Also, she mentions she's melancholic, a reference of her Japanese VA's role as Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Character design-wise, she resembles both Nagi Jinno/Jibril Zero and Rika Manabe from the hentai game and anime Makai Tenshi Jibril, being the character designs created by Nanael's same designer. Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Angels Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti Heroine